PJO Songfics
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: This is a collection of songfics from a list of some of my favorite songs, I hope you like, I think that these songs are relevent to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, but you may not, either way, find out.
1. Everybody's Fool by Evanessence - Piper

**(AN) This is KK here, and I have to say, a lot of these will be Evanessence (I like them... problem?) and Christian artists as well. I may use a couple songs more than once FYI.**

Piper Mc'Lean to Drew Tanaka

Piper POV

**_Everybody's Fool - Evanessence_**

Perfect by nature

Okay, I get that Aphrodite is my mother _and_ yours, but you don't need to shove it in everyone else's faces that "your perfect and we're not" when really, it's quite the opposite, you just need somebody to show you that.

icons of self-indulgence

I get that you love yourself, but the fact that everyone else in the camp now knows it as well, that's just sad. Do what you want, but stay out of other people's business.

just what we all need

Yes, Drew, because the world really needs more snotty, brats because everyone knows that they're what makes the world go round.

more lies about a world that

You say you can fight, you say you could save the world. Well let me tell you, your bark is wors than your bite.

never was and never will be

Your perfect world is a world in wich everyone listens tou you, but let me tell you, a cabin full of kids with ADHD and Dyslexia, I think not.

have you no shame?

You should be ashamed of yourself! You talk about Selina as if she was some evil monster. She may have been a spy for Kronos, but Selina helped save the world, while you sat back and did nothing.

Don't you see me?

The first day I was in the Aphrodite cabin, you barely agknowlaged me, it was like I wasn't even there.

you know you've got everybody fooled

You know that everybody listens to you, even if you _are_ a total jerk face, but Charmspeak won't get you everywhere, I learned that the hard way...

look here she comes now

I'm sure you've noticed how everybody at the Aphrodite table quiets down when you walk by.

bow down and stare in wonder

They stare at you as if you're some kind of goddess **(AN: No pun intended)**

oh how we love you

Even though we all hate you

no flaws when you're pretending

I know the amount of makeup you cake on every morning, you look so much different without it, but even prettier

but now i know she

But you've always worn makeup,

never was and never will be

because you're afraid of other people seeing you without it

you don't know how you've betrayed me

And what about _Jason_? You _do_ remember my warning, right? You touch him and you...are...DEAD

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

How anyone even likes you I don't know

without the mask where will you hide?

I'd like to see someone take away your makeup and hair accessories for a week, then what?

can't find yourself lost in your lie

You found my poem, about your faults. And then told me your story

i know the truth now

I know now what happened before you came here, to camp

and i don't love **(hate)** you anymore

You are no longer my enemy

it never was and never will be

But you still were and will, _never_ be a good Aphrodite cabin counsiler

you don't know how you've betrayed me

Again, Jason? No touchy, he **_MINE!_**

somehow now you're everybody's fool

Now I wonder, How'd that happen?

**(AN) Like it, Don't, REVIEW!**


	2. Even In Death - Percabeth - Part: 1

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_  
I sat in my cabin, thinking about Percy for the billionth time in five minutes. I'd just gotten home from looking for my lost boyfriend, Jason Piper and Leo had apparently had a "fun" time on their quest, but I had been too distracted to listen. I looked on the walls near my bed. There was that old picture of Thalia, Luke, and I, the one of me and Thalia together, the picture of Grover, me and...Percy, and I looked at the last picture. It was the one of Percy and I sitting next to each other on the docks at sunset, holding hands and laughing. I put my hand out and traced his face, holding back tears. "Where are you?" I whispered, knowing I'd never get an answer.

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_  
I've tried Iris messaging him more times than I can count and each time I've gotten little connection. Once I heard a low growl that sounded like a dog or a wolf or something. Another time I heard a faint, "Huh?" and then the connection cut out. So I know he's out there, somewhere, I just have to find him. I looked back at the picture, at his goofy grin, and his beautiful sea green eyes, and his messy hair that made you know that he was good natured. Itraced his face again and finally let the tears fall.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_  
"Gods," I thought, "I hope no one comes in and sees me like this." I had a thing about pride, and me, crying, would do serious damage to my reputation as a fearless, strong, dependable leader. But the problem? I wasn't fearless, I was anything but, being fearless was Percy's job. There was virtually _nothing_ he was afraid of... Right?

_It leads me to where you lay  
_I tried my best to dry my red, tear-streaked face, and pulled my hair back up. I needed to come up with another plan to find Percy. ASADP (As Soon As Demi-godly Possible). I looked back in the mirror, my face was still red, but slightly less than it was minutes before. I started to sit down at my work desk to devise another plan when suddenly, Piper burst in, a worried look on her face.  
"What's up?" I asked her. She started to say something when Jason and Leo burst in behind her.  
Jason started to say something, "We think we know where-"  
But Leo cut him off, "YOUR BOYFRIEND!"  
"Percy?" I asked, bewildered and hoping beyond hope that this wasn't just some sick prank, because if it was, three idiotic demigods should be running for their lives right about now.  
"Yes," Piper said boldly, "Percy."

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_  
Perseus Jackson, you sure are tough to find, but once I've got a lead there's no stopping me. I'm coming to get you, Seaweed Brain, you can count on it.

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

_[Chorus]_

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

_[Chorus]_

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.


End file.
